This isn't a Fairy Tale!
by LoveAngelDreams
Summary: She always dreamed of being taken away from her life by the handsome prince just like what happen with her two older sisters. But Inoue Orihime's ironic life gave her an arranged marriage and her so called prince Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

**_note. _**hello to every one! Such a pleasure to write this and I hope for you to enjoy it! the atiny is T+ cause it's higher then T but lower then M!

**_Pairing. _**IxO RxR UxY UxT MxS and others will be added soon!

**_Rating. _**T+ (may raise to M)

**_Disclaimer. _**nope, don't own Bleach, Kubo-sama does. I only draw fan pictures!

* * *

Chapter One

she's not a princess

Kurosaki Ichigo looked over the tropical view on the other side of the tinted window to the long black limo he was in. He wanted to open the window and feel the cool breeze on his skin but thought other wise by the fact they were in his old home town after a summer of traveling. He instead tapped his right index finger on the arm rest while waiting for the limousine to come to a stop.

Sitting next to him were his two sisters Karin and Yuzu. Yuzu was leaning a little on his shoulder having fallen asleep during the car ride from the airport. Her long blonde hair was being held in pig tail as a little bit of drool escaped her mouth and started to slowly fall down her right cheek. The other girl Karin sat down with her long black hair in a pony tail. She paid no attention to her younger sister or brother and instead tapped her foot to the beat of the music playing on the stereo.

Both girls also wore their middle school sailor suit uniforms. As for Ichigo, he was wearing his high school uniform which was made of dark navy blue formal pants, a jacket with the red school crescent to match and under it was a white button up shirt with a right breast pocket. The only thing he didn't wear was the red and black striped tie, which all the boys were suppose to wear.

The orange headed boy shifted a little in the leather seat to get more comfortable. His chocolate brown eyes gazed over to his father who sat on the other end of the leather black seats. He typed a way on his blackberry not giving a care in the world. He would steal glances with the auburn haired beauty who sat next to him, Ichigo's mother Masaki.

She would place her hand on Isshin's knee and give it a squeeze causing the man to grin. Ichigo gagged at the show of affection between his parents. He began to squirm in his seat again already beginning to feel a little uneasy.

He looked out of the tinted window from the strange scene of his parents to see the view. Outside the trees swayed with the fast movement of cars and students walked to the school grounds. His bored expression showed nothing as the limo stopped in front of the private school's entrance.

Karin began to softly shake Yuzu. She opened her eye lids to look about a bit dazed by the sudden wake up call. She lifted her hand to her eyes to try and rub the sleep out of them. Karin covered her mouth to try and stop a yawn.

The driver walked to the passenger door to open it for the three siblings. They filed out and began to walk to the main school building for the opening ceremony. Ichigo got out and began to head for the building but was lightly tugged back by the sleeve of his jacket. He looked glanced back to see his mother smiling softly up at him, her gray eyes were sparkling.

"Have a nice day Ichigo," she said sweetly. Her grip on his uniform jacket was released.

He kept the same furrowed brows but gave a small grin back to his caring mother. "I will," he said. "See you after the soccer game?"

She blinked and her smile grew wider. "Of course," she answered. "And don't forget we have something to show you so come straight home." Masaki leaned back into the car. The driver shut the door but she didn't stop looking.

Ichigo waved them off as the long black vehicle drove away. He sighed and stuffed his hands off into his pants pockets. He walked to the entrance doors. As he walked some of the middle school girls looked at him and found themselves with flushed cheeks. They couldn't look away from the handsome man in front of them. This year he was in the high school section of the private academy.

Every student knew who Kurosaki Ichigo was. He was the grandson of the founder of Kurosaki Company's. The family owned hotels, hospitals, stores, clothing lines, modeling companies and more! For one family they had a lot of power within politics and the government. They also had the noble name of Kurosaki which was of the same high class as the Kuchiki clan of nobles.

He ignored the glances of the lower graded students. Ichigo kept his pace and walked to his home room class on the second floor.

The stairs were a solid dark cherry wood. His left hand scaled the railing as he stepped up the steps. A sound was heard and he quickly put his arms in the block position as a sudden hit was forced against it. He planted his feet on the ground that no longer held steps of the second floors section. His shoes griped onto the wooden floor as the impact began to push him back a little. As the attacker fell back to the ground to strike again he curled his right hand into a fist and pushed it forward to place a blow in the person's side.

His fist was caught, Ichigo eyes widened with surprise.

"Nice moves Ichigo," Tatsuki said with a smirk. "But are they enough?"

"Hell yea they are," Ichigo countered back at her. He lifted his left hand to strike but a sudden pain hit the side of his head causing him to fly and hit the wall. "What the fuck…" he muttered as he got up and rubbed the painful blow at his head.

A short petite girl landed gracefully on the cherry wood floor. She clapped her hands together as if there were dust particles on her small digits. Her purple eye scanned over the damage on the strawberry. She smirked at the handy work of her and the other girl's team effort.

Rukia's smile grew wider when she heard him grunt in pain as he lifted himself up from the floor. "Ah, but not good enough Ichigo," she said and put her hands on her hips in triumph.

He glared at her. From time to time the two girls would team up and try to beat him up. At times he would get help from Chad, Uyru, or maybe Renji. So being all alone was a big disadvantage.

As he got up her patted the dirt marks from his navy blue pants. Tatsuki laughed at him in her girls uniform which contained knee high white socks, a mid thigh navy blue skirt, the same kind of jacket he wore with the white button up shirt underneath and finally the red bow tied at the collar.

Bother girls were the tomboy type although they were in rich families. So outside of school they were all fighting and baggy clothing.

When Ichigo was getting up the girls went ahead and started to go to the auditorium for the opening ceremony leaving the orange top behind. After a stream of curses he got up and ran after them.

When he sat down on one of the many dark red seats located in the auditorium, Ichigo was greeted with a hard smack to the back. He flinched at the sound that echoed throughout the big room. He turned around to see the two girls with Renji and Uryu.

"Hey!" Ichigo whisper yelled at the red head that had caused the now painful red mark on his back.

"Hey yourself," Renji said and sneered at him. He rested his feet on another chair that no one was occupying at the time. Renji wore his uniform the same way as Ichigo but the white button up was not buttoned at all, instead it revealed a red shirt that had the word 'pineapple' written in white on the front. He sat up and got closer to Ichigo's face causing the other male to lean back away from the closeness. "Why are you so late to get here? Rukia said that she and Tatsuki found your ass up on the second floor? Shit, even your sisters got here before you!"

"He's right Kurosaki," Uryu commented and pushed his glasses up farther with his index finger. "You shouldn't be late to the ceremony on the first day, I think we would all like it better if you hold your punkish actions till after school so none of us are brought into it."

Ichigo gritted his teeth under the gaze of the black haired man. He held his tongue not daring to start a fight on the first day back at school. Tatsuki laughed at this and scooted closer to Uryu. She reached for his hand rested on the arm rest but pulled back not knowing what he would think of her if she just grabbed it.

Renji put is arm around Rukia who glared at him for the action. He grinned down at her in return. She punched him in the side causing him to cough and hold the injured section of his body. She scooted away and got a little closer to Ichigo who wasn't paying any attention to her or the others. She pouted and glanced at the stage where the principle was getting ready to speak.

Her fingers tapped on the arm rest already getting bored from the speech after only about ten minutes into it (who wouldn't?). She would look over at Ichigo who sat right next to her every few seconds. Her big purple eyes would stare and then try to focus back on the stage. She gripped the red cotton chair and began to look at Ichigo then the stage back and forth very quickly.

For a few months now Rukia was feeling a different way for Ichigo. She couldn't decide if it was the need to punch him or…

…she was beginning to have a crush on him.

She made a face at the other choice. She'd known him for years but didn't want to think of him any other way then just a friend. Of course she had thought of every thing that could happen if they ever dated. She didn't want it to ruin their good friendship. Rukia shook her head and tried to think of another topic. A better one too.

With one last glance at the scowling berry head Rukia got up and left the auditorium hoping one of her friends wouldn't follow her to see what was wrong. She wouldn't tell a soul of her change in feelings for the stupid punk.

No one could know, not even Renji.

Her best friend.

Renji, Tatsuki and Uryu watched as the short girl left the room. Renji got up to follow her and see what was wrong but Tatsuki put a hand in front of him to stop his action. She instead got up to go and talk to her. Uryu stayed back and watch the exchange nodding his head when Renji looked at him in wonder. He didn't want things to be awkward if what he that was true and Rukia liked Ichigo. That would crush Renji's heart.

Ichigo paid no attention to his friend's exchange. He was caught up in his own little world of problems.

The day was coming when he was going to have to choose a bride….

Well, that is if his parents didn't already choose for him.

.

In a limo a girl was trying to stretch out her sore muscles from the flight. She'd spread out her long legs hoping her personal driver wasn't looking at her through the tinted window separating them both. She yawned out loud and covered her mouth to try and hide it.

The girl began to stretch out her arm that were covered in a light mocha colored long sleeved dress. It hit mid thigh letting her creamy thighs show. On her feet were black knee high healed boots with a shiny buckle where the ankle was. Her long auburn hair was held up in a tight pony tail. Her long soft left ring finger held a big diamond ring.

Inoue Orihime was engaged to be married. When? Who to? She didn't know the answer to either question.

She was the next in line to inherit her father's money being the youngest of four children. She didn't care much about the money or fame her family got, the only thing that mattered to was her family and friends.

Although she was only the fourth child she was chosen because her older sister Rangiku had gotten married already and wanted nothing to do with the money. Also the eldest who was Sora had died when she was twelve. Her younger sister by one year, Neliel, had fallen for some blue haired rock singer and ran off with him.

She sighed at the irony, she put her hand on the tinted glass window wondering if a prince would come to her rescue. At age sixteen she would be married off to some son of a major company business man.

If only this were a fairy tale then she'd be saved by a handsome princes and go off to be married with him. She'd have children and live on a beautiful island off the coast of Japan.

But Orihime new that she wasn't a princess, this wasn't a fairy tale and it was too late for the prince to come down here with his white horse.

The driver stopped and got out of the limo's driver seat on the right side of the vehicle. His long ink black hair hit his shoulders and his emerald colored eyes shined with the sun light. His gray suit jacket held a right breast pocket. Under it was a black button up shirt. His gray pants to match held a chain on the right side and his belt had a black rose design.

He opened the door for the future wife of Kurosaki Companies son. Her gray eyes looked over the driver and she gave him a light smile.

"Thank you for the ride Ulquiorra-kun," she said to him while smiling.

Ulquiorra didn't smile back but gave a small nod. His white leather gloved hands pointed over to the mansion she was to enter and meet the Kurosaki family. "Anytime Orihime-sama," he said with no emotion. "Just walk to the front doors and ring the door bell to tell them that you have arrived."

She pouted at his use of 'sama' at the end of her name." I thought I told you not to call my name with the 'sama' any more?"

He breathed out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and answered to her. "Isn't it enough that I don't' call you 'Inoue-sama' any more?"

She glared at him cutely and began to walk up the stairs to the walkway to the Kurosaki estate. "I guess that's better then nothing but the next time I see you I want to work on that Ulquiorra-kun," she said and giggled.

He gave a very tiny smile that even she couldn't see. "Sure thing, Inoue-sama."

He went ahead and got back into the limo before she processed what he had said. She yelled a 'Hey!' as he drove off.

She pulled her pink lower lip out and pouted at the vanishing limousine. Her gray orbs glanced at the rest of the tiled stairs leading to the estate. She walked them in no time and pushed her index finger on the doorbell signaling her arrival to the maids and butlers inside.

A tanned yellow eyed woman with purple hair opened the door to great her. She wore a maid uniform and looked the younger girl over with her cat like eyes. Her thin tan lips turned into a cat's grin. She pulled Orihime in the house without saying anything.

"Your must be the new maid we've been waiting for this past week," she said while tugging the confused heiress along. "My names Yoruichi and I'm the head maid of this shit hole," she said and laughed at calling the beautiful estate a 'shit hole'.

"Um… what a moment plea-" Orihime was cut off when the older women pulled her faster into a dark room.

Yoruichi turned on the lights of the room and Orihime viewed what looked to be a changing room for the staff.

"Your pretty young for this job but you'll have to do."

Orihime's mouth opened to form a 'O' as she was pushed into the room and the door closed. She hadn't understood at first but now she knew that Yoruichi had mistaken her for a new maid. She paced back and forth in the big room in thought. She lifted her left hand under her chin in wonder. She could just open the door and tell the other women that this was all just one big mistake and she was really sent here to be introduced to the son of Kurosaki Isshin….

The ditsy girl slapped her fist down on her other laid out palm. She walked over to the door to have a talk with the dark skinned women.

"Ah~ there you are! Yoruichi-chan just told me you'd be here for the fitting for your uniform!" a new voice said excitedly. The owner of the voice was a hyper girl with green hair. She also wore a long to the calves' maid uniform as Yoruichi had worn. The frilly outfit was included with her white goggles that were on top of her lime green hair. She smiled brightly at Orihime and grabbed her hands and started to jump up and down.

"Lisa-chan~ The new comer is here! Get a maid uniform out!"

Another girl came out from behind a set of lockers. "Sheesh Mishiro, you don't have to scream it…" Lisa trailed off when she saw the auburn haired princess. A slip of drool slid out of her mouth as she looked at the luscious body Orihime had, her thin arms along with her long creamy legs. She quickly walked over and nodded in appreciation of the gift Yoruichi had just given her. "Mashiro, tell Chizuru to get the _special _maid uniform out from storage," Lisa told the green haired girl.

"_The special_?" Mashiro gasped and then fell into a fit of giggles. She ran over to the curtained covered area. She disappeared leaving Orihime a little uncomfortable at what the 'special' was.

Lisa watched Mashiro go off into the uniform storage room. She pushed up her black rimmed fake glasses and glanced over to Orihime. She smiled at the way the auburn haired girl nervously played with her hair. She would switch pressure on her feet and look about at the red staff locker room. The black haired girl sat on a bench and patted the spot right next to her.

"Sit down," she ordered. Orihime jumped up at the sudden booming voice from the girl and shuffled over to the seat.

Still messing with the ends of her hair, Orihime would look over to the other girl ever once in awhile feeling a little squeamish.

"Names Lisa," the black haired girl said to start up a conversation. "The hyper chick was Mashiro." Out of her pocket she grabbed a lighter and then took out a pack of cigarettes. It was then that Orihime noticed that she wasn't wearing a uniform but regular every day clothes. She lit the cigarette and took a puff then exhaled. "Got a name?"

"A-ah y-ye-yes," Orihime stuttered out." My names Inoue Orihime…"

"Well Orihime-chan, it seems you have the looks for your name…" Lisa said. "But you don't have the life."

"Huh?"

"What I mean to say is-"

"Lisa~ I got it! I got the uniform you asked for!"

Lisa quickly tuned around to face Mashiro, a glint was seen in her brown eyes. She smiled wide for the maid uniform that was held in the small hands of the green haired girl. She got up and picked it from her hands and twirled back over to Orihime.

"Oh Hime-chan~" she sang. "Look at this Lolita maid costume we have for you!"

That was when the thought popped up that Lisa might be bipolar.

Outside Yoruichi heard a small scream and laughed. Knowing Lisa she was going to dress Orihime up in one of her many Lolita outfits she had, probably the maid one first.

A man walked up to her and jumped at the scream. He glanced at the tanned women in wonder.

"Yoruichi-san," the blonde man started. "I don't think that girl was the new maid…"

She nodded. "I know that."

"Then may I ask why you let Lisa dress her up then?"

She sighed at his question and pouted at the head butler of the Kurosaki estate. "Ah~ Kisuke, you never let me have any fun!"

"Hey… I'm not trying to stop you. I was just asking…"

"Sure you were," she countered back at him. "Anyway, who is she?"

"She's…" Urahara gulped and continued. "She's the daughter of Inoue Barragan, the monarch of Spain…"

Yoruichi's eye's widened in surprise. "But she doesn't look one bit Spanish!"

"I know, but he had tons of mistresses…"

"Yea but wasn't she suppose to be engaged to that business man in Mexico named Aizen?"

Urahara frowned at what she said. "No, that was her older sister Inoue Rangiku till she married off with Aizen's right hand man!"

"And didn't she have another sister? She was the youngest of four wasn't she?"

"Yes but Inoue Neliel ran off with some Japanese rock star."

"So…" Yoruichi said sadly. "Her older sisters ran off to follow their dreams and left her all alone to suffer an arranged marriage."

"Seems that's the problem," Kisuke said acting a little melancholy. He tapped his foot on the gray carpeted floor. He crossed his black coat covered arms in thought. She was a depressed child that didn't like to show it. The girl hid it with a smile.

A flask of black opened the door and zoomed down the hall way. Both Yoruichi and Urahara glanced at the auburn and black figure that had escaped the clutches of Lisa.

"Wait Hime-chan! We weren't done adjusting the shoulder area!" Lisa yelled waving her hand in the air. She sighed and walked back into the locker room.

Mashiro came back out with a red headed girl with red rimmed glasses. Lisa walked back out with a phone in her hands.

"Yes… Uh huh…. Thanks," she shut it and turned the hallway that Orihime had ran through. She pushed up her glasses and a glint in her eye was seen. "That was Yachiru, she said she'd get Kenpachi to capture her."

"Um, Lisa-san… is that really necessary?" Yourichi asked.

"Who was that girl," asked the red headed maid. "I think I'm in love…"

"Shut up Chizuru," Lisa scoffed. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

"That wasn't an opinion, it was a fact," Chizuru said back.

"Whatever," Lisa said; she walked the other direction of where Orihime had gone in the estate.

As they conversed, Orihime had taken it to herself to run away from the strange people after being stripped of her dress and put into a short very revealing maid uniform.

They had put three inch high heeled Mary Jane's on her making it harder to run. She would trip every now and then. There was also no need to pick up the costume with it only being about an inch above mid thigh showing of her legs. She'd hold the back and front of it down to make sure she wouldn't flash anybody as she ran. Also the shoulder area kept on slipping down almost revealing her generous sized breasts. It didn't help that the chest area was already very low showing a big amount of cleavage.

As she came across an Oriental rug she tripped on it. She stayed in place to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen after the run. On her spot she saw no one near by so she stayed in the awkward position. For some odd reason she felt a cold breeze where her bum was too…

She didn't take notice to the fact she was in laying in front of the entrance doors either.

They opened and she let out a gasp.

.

He passed the ball to the left, the opposing player went the same way. Ichigo quickly shot the ball under him and caught it on the other side. He ran with the soccer ball all the way to the goal. His cleats came to a stop dragging some of the field's dirt along with it.

He'd have to clean them after the game.

He shot the ball over to Renji who dribbled it for awhile, he stepped away from the enemy players and shot it back at Ichigo. He dribbled it over farther to shoot a goal in the net. He got ready to aim but was forced to turn the ball around when at least half of the other team was in front of him ready to steal it at any moment when he made a wrong move.

With quick thinking Ichigo passed it over to Uryu who was unguarded at that very moment. He ran full speed and hit the checkered ball into the goalies net.

Score.

Another win for their team.

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his four head and found him self grinning at their victory. Sure they had won a lot of games but it still had him grinning every time they did win.

"Yo, Kurosaki," the coach yelled. The bald headed man was red in the face with anger. "You didn't go by the fucking book again!" he yelled

Ichigo gave him a bored expression and held in a yawn. "So, if I'd done it by the game plan we would have lost," he said sounding uninterested in the conversation.

Ikkaku had a vain pop out of his bald head in anger. "They didn't even score any points!" He screamed.

"Well," Ichigo said and started to glare darkly at the head coach. "That's just too fucking bad…"

He walked away leaving Ikkaku fuming with rage.

Renji and Ichigo did a high five while Tatsuki tried to converse with Uryu. Rukia looked over the field bored and went over to the two punkish men.

"I guess congratulation is in order," she asked them with a raised eyebrow.

Renji's beady eyes looked over her petite form and he broke out into a grin. "I say we celebrate!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses and placed a hand on his hip. "I second that thought, but where will we go?"

Tatsuki tapped her chin in thought then a great idea popped into her head. "How 'bout we go to this café my friend told me about," she exclaimed. "She said that the waitresses sing on a stage!"

"That's sounds fun," Rukia commented and pumped her fists in the air. "Let's go!"

"Yea!" Renji yelled joining in.

"I can't come," Ichigo said.

An awkward silence was made at the last comment from the carrot top.

Rukia pouted and tried to hide it from prying eyes. "Why?"

"Yea you bastard," Renji added. "Why can't you come?"

"I told my mom I'd be home after the game," he said. "I bet the driver is waiting at the front gate…" he looked at the disappointed glances of his friends. "Maybe next time," he quickly added before they could start to throw punches his way.

With grunts of 'ok' the group walked over to the front gates to see him off. As Ichigo had said there was a limo waiting for him. He said his good byes and got into the vehicle. While inside he rolled down the tinted window. He waved goodbye.

The car left and he could have sworn he say Tatsuki mutter an 'ass hole…'

Ichigo took no chance to start a conversation with his driver and rode the way back home in silence.

Descending the stairway, Ichigo got his key out to unlock the door. The door creaked open and he stepped in the main entrance of the estate.

He heard a gasp.

"Um… hello?" he called out. He glanced around the room and then to the area where the Oriental rug was but he saw a girl.

But not just any girl, this girl looked like a goddess.

He gulped as she got up to her hand and knees holding her body up. Her long auburn hair swung to the right side letting Ichigo get a full view of her left. Her frilly short skirt hung on her lower back so he could see her full bottom and the white lacy panties that hugged the curves of her bum and hips. He looked more to the left and saw her generous chest which looked like it might pop out of the erotic uniform at any given time. When his gaze on her chest lowered he saw the pink spots of her nipples that were close to being fully revealed.

He watched as the sleeves fell down her shoulders farther to reveal more cleavage. He couldn't look away.

Orihime looked down to where the orange headed man was also looking. She quickly got up and covered her chest and pulled down the short skirt. Her face was flushed as she ran.

Ichigo watched as she ran and saw that when she would sway her hips that her panties would show.

His face was beat red. He'd never seen a woman in that kind of position and it made him want to see her again. Ichigo mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't be having perverted thoughts like his father!

But what was left in his mind now was if that she was one of the maids that worked in the estate.

.

The auburn haired beauty felt hot embarrassed tears fall down her already flushed face. She ran with all her might till she hit a room and locked the door behind her. She huffed for air and slowly slid down the white door. She tried to wipe the tears that stung her gray eyes.

A knock on the door was heard and she fell silent. The tears still fell as she covered her sobs with her hands.

"Um… can I come in?" Yoruichi asked. She felt bad for putting the girl in that outfit.

"Oh," Orihime whispered. She thought that the scowling man had followed her to see more. She scooted away from the door and tried to calm her self down so as not to worry the older woman. "Yes, you can come in."

Yoruichi turned the knob and came in to the dark room. She looked for the younger girl and found her sitting down on the floor. "Um, please don't tell me you're not into this emo scenery…"

"Huh?"

"Uh… never mind," she said and shook her head making her purple hair which was up in a pony tail swish around. "So, what are you doing in this room?"

"I-I got lost…"

"Oh…" she said. _Great Yoruichi, you just made the situation even more awkward then it already was, _she mentally thought. "How 'bout I take you to your real room and we change you up into some normal clothes, eh?"

"Ok," Orihime said and got up. She tried to smile but couldn't find a way to do it right. Yoruichi kind of reminded her of Rangiku-nii.

They walked down the hall for awhile in complete silence both not knowing what to say to one another.

Orihime began to nervously fidget with her fingers. "S-so how did you find me?"

Yoruichi grinned at the question. "We have security camera's every where you look." She winked causing the other girl to giggle.

It was a start at least, the tanned women thought.

She knew that this girl needed at least some one to lean on.

And if it had to be her, then so be it.

.

"Oh, your home Ichigo," Masaki said surprised. She folded her hands down on her lap. Her gray eyes scanned over the flustered expression her son had.

"Yea…" he trailed off thinking back to when he had entered his house. A fresh blush crept up on his tanned cheeks. He shook his head trying to make it go away.

Masaki looked at her son a little confused. She'd never seen him act flustered before. It was kind of funny. She smiled at him lightly. "Well why don't you go get dressed and we can have dinner, we can show you the surprise before we eat."

He nodded his head and descended the long stair case to his room.

She gave out a sigh when he left. She had wanted him to meet her right when she got home but it seemed that the auburn haired beauty wasn't ready and Ichigo smelled offal after his soccer match.

"Masaki-sama," Yoruichi said. She walked into the room looking at the mother in deep thought. "Orihime-chan is ready."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Masaki exclaimed and clapped her hands together. She showed her bright white teeth in a big smile. "Bring her down, Ichigo will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am," Yoruichi said and headed back to the room for the princess

.

After a hot shower Ichigo went out of his room clad in a formal black button up shirt and gray jeans, his orange hair messy and still a little wet after his shower. He grabbed the railing of the stairs and speed walked down them. His red sneaker's hit the tiled floor of their main living room. He walked past the room fast and entered the dining room.

Isshin smiled at his wife with a wine glass in his hand. Masaki also held the red liquid in her own glass cup only hoping that her husband didn't drop his to stain the cream colored table cloth.

Karin sat down in her seat with a bored expression. She had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed against her chest. She was mad because her mother forced her to wear a dress that crazy Lisa had made.

Yuzu sat still with her hands in her lap like a good girl. She gave a smile to her older brother and continued chatting with her moody sister.

"Take a seat son!" Isshin said pointing to the usual chair Ichigo sat in during dinner time.

Masaki put a hand on her husbands arm trying to calm the hyper man down. Ichigo walked over to his seat and sat.

"So what's this surprise you guys were telling us about?" Karin said still bored.

"Oh, yes," Masaki said and brought out her bell to signal the butlers and maids. She rang it and then sat it back down on the dark wood of the table.

Yourichi entered the room and after her Urahara. At least a couple more filed in and entered the room quietly.

"We present to you Miss Inoue Orihime," Yoruichi announced. She bowed and the rest followed her example.

Ichigo saw the beautiful girl enter the room. Her long auburn hair was down and swayed with her movement, her crimson collared shirt hugged the curves of her breasts and her black skirt showed the roundness of her firm bottom. Her long legs were smooth; on her feet were black heels. She wore blue hair pins in her hair that held her long bangs back, they shined with the light.

She bowed also.

"Thank you for having me here Masaki-sama," she said sweetly to his mother.

By her position, Ichigo held in a gasp of realization. _S-She's the maid I saw earlier, _he thought.

Orihime looked back up and her gray orbs caught the gaze of the handsome orange haired man. She blushed at the memory of him looking at her in want just an hour before.

_He's the pervert I saw earlier!_

"As Yoruichi-san said just a moment before," Masaki said directing her gaze to her only son. "This is Inoue Orihime and she will be staying with us till she graduates high school with you Ichigo and..."

_And? What else is there to it? _Ichigo thought has he gripped the cloth on the table.

"… she is the fiancé of Aizen Souske."

.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

_chapter two: don't say princess_

* * *

**_note. _**please call me Turtle-chan cause thats who i am! hehehe...

I was forced to make another account when my email address for it wouldn't work and it would not let me log into it. Until i can get on there wont be any update for my story's on there so sorry! DX

My original account was **Turtle-chan666** so ya... please forgive me!

Please review! faster updates with tons of review! Push the button bellow this please! Oh, and please tell me if there are any mistakes in the story!

Flames are welcome so i can laugh at them if there about how this story isn't Ichiruki! XD

~Turtle-chan out~ 12-19-10


	2. Chapter 2

**_note._** Hey every one! I hope veryone had a merry christmas cause I know I didn't! XD

My baby cousin thought that the toilet was meant for water to wach your face... eeeehhh... gross! And then came a duck with the little boys yelling she was making love to it. (cause she was biting it...) Of cousre the question popped up about what "making love" meant (and directed to me none the less!) , so i told them the truth! "It's what you do to get the stork to come!" And then i told them to get the stork you had to stick a pencil in the pencil sharpener! It was the truth! My Abuelo (grandfather) was laughing at me and my mother scolding me. For our Christmas meal we had tamales, taco's, brurito's, and of course salsa with queso and chips! We make our own totilla's so no running for more! A Mexican feast!

But i still like chinese food better. XP

My guess was right when I said i write better now! I have improved! Yay!

Thank you for reviewing! On with the chapter now! Please enjoy!

ramble, ramble, ramble...

**_rated T+. _**nudity, mild adult theme, strong lanuage

_**Words. **_6,102 (goal: 5,000)

**_Discaimer. _**Nope, don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Two

don't say princess

Orihime flinched at the use of 'fiancé' from Masaki. She bit on her lower lip to hold in her own words of bitterness. She didn't want any of this and she didn't need to be reminded.

Ichigo's mother continued to sip her wine. She didn't look at Orihime the whole time she had said those harsh words.

"Why don't you sit in that empty chair across from Ichigo, Orihime-san," Masaki said. "We can continue the conversation when were all seated and ready for dinner."

"O-Ok."

The scowling man watched the shy auburn haired princess sit down in the seat across from him. He looked at the flustered expression she had. He dared not to stare at her for to long. Orihime probably thought he was a pervert from their apparent _first _meeting at the entry hall. The thought made a small blush get on his cheeks. He took a chance to look at her one more time, she glanced up as well.

Chocolate orbs met gray, their blushed deepened. They both turned away to quickly attracting attention from the two younger girls. Karin hadn't seen what happen at the entry hall but her and Yuzu had seen the ditzy girl running about in the mansion in an erotic maid costume. She'd turned around and walked away not wanting to know what was going on. Seeing her brother's face she'd bet that he saw her running around like she was on fire with her huge breasts bouncing up and down. _My brothers innocence has been crushed finally… _she sipped her drink. _I was beginning to think he was gay too…_

And as for Yuzu, she'd followed when her sister baled. When the older girl had tripped she was about to go and help her from the embarrassing position but the front door opened and her brother came in. Yuzu couldn't stop looking at the way her brother was 'checking out' the princess's body. She'd wanted to go up and slap him right then and there for the perverted action but held her tongue. _My big brothers a pervert!_

"So…" Karin began. "Why's she got to stay here?"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu scolded.

"What?" Karin defended. She leaned against the table and glanced at Orihime. "Just because she's getting married doesn't mean she has to stay here, right?"

"Were getting to that," Isshin said with a now serious face on. He also looked over to Orihime who sat looking down to her lap. "She has her reasons and we have ours for taking her in."

Masaki nodded to her husband. "Would you like me to explain Orihime-san?"

"You can if you want to," Orihime said shyly. "I don't mind."

"Ok, so let me start," Masaki began. "When the date was decided of Orihme-san's engagement, she asked her father Barragan to let her live the last three months as a normal girl. He said she could do it as long as she stayed with someone he could trust.

"That's when he thought to called me and your father, Karin-chan. Since I was once friends with Rangiku-san he aloud Orihime-san to stay with us. She will stay with us until April and then she will go back to Spain and marry Aizen-san in May.

"The reason we let her stay here with us in Japan was because Barragan wanted her to have her wish to be normal and we thought that Karakura would be the best place for that. For her to continue and stay with us she will need to get a job and go to school with you Ichigo. That was the deal."

Masaki took a breath at the end of her long speech. Isshin patted her back for a job well done. She smiled at him and got her glass to drink.

No noise came from the children. A chair's squeak was heard in the silence. Orihime put her clothed napkin on the table. Ichigo finally looked up at her wondering what was wrong. The family still stood silent.

"Um… I'll be going to my room now…" Orihime said while pushing some of her loose strands of auburn hair back into its place.

"So early Orihime-san? The food hasn't even come out yet," Masaki said.

"I-I'm not that hungry so I'll just go to bed…"

She slipped out of the seat and began to walk away.

Ichigo got out of his seat also.

His father raised his eyebrows. "You're going too?"

"I'll go what's the matter with her," he said. Pushing back in the chair he walked the direction she had left.

_How can Ichi-nii help her, he doesn't even know her…._ Karin thought.

As soon as he left the room Isshin was trying to hold in his laughter. Masaki hit him in the side making him grunt in pain.

"You saw the surveillance video too?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. He nodded and she hit him again.

"Daddy! How could you?" Yuzu exclaimed. She shot him a dirty look.

"Uhg…" he grunted out as Karin kicked him from under the table.

"Doesn't surprise me," she said. "This is what Ichi-nii will look like twenty years from now. Hell, his hormones started to kick in today too!"

Masaki looked at her eldest daughter. "Now Karin there will be no speaking that way of your brother at the dinner table," she scolded. "Besides, I don't want idea's to pop in your father's head-"

"ICHIGO! My son has finally tuned into a man!" Isshin yelled. "It's time to start buying him porn mag-"

His wife hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out cold.

"Well," Masaki said smiling at her two daughters while the butlers served the entrée's. "How about we start eating so it won't get cold when Ichigo finally gets here, hmm?"

.

He didn't know why he had broken the walking into a jog but it had. Ichigo kept a faster pace as he caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He liked the way her small soft hand felt in his big ruff one.

_Wait… what?_

"Hey," he said.

She quickly turned around and slapped him hard in the face. Her eyes were blurry with tears. She saw what she had done. She hadn't meant to slap him!

"I'm so sorry!" she said freaking out. "Oh no, what have I done! Now Kurosaki-san will hate me and hope I get shipped back off to Spain to marry Aizen-sama then he'll hate me forever and I'll never have any way to communicate with him and tell him how sorry I am for slapping him in the face! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san, the little blue men made me do it!"

He rubbed the spot wondering how such a small girl could have such an impact. Orihime began to wave her hands around saying how 'she killed him'. Ichigo wanted to chuckle at her crazy actions but held it in.

"Uh, I think I should be the one saying sorry Inoue…" he said and gulped. "After all I…I was uh… staring at your um… what I mean to say is…" _Fuck, I can't even say it!_

His scowl and blush grew deeper, Orihime stared at his cute expression wanting to giggle but didn't knowing this wasn't the time for that.

"I-I understand Kurosaki-san… I shouldn't have just sat there in that umm… position…" she whispered the last word.

They stood in silence for a few minutes both parties not knowing the right thing to say.

The orange top scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning then…" he said and turned back around no that their little misunderstanding was dealt with between them.

"O-Oh, ok. See you in the morning Kurosaki-san…." She stuttered out. Orihime put her hands together and bowed. She turned around as well and headed to the direction of her room. Her running was slow as she got to her own room.

Opening the door, Orihime let out a sigh while she jumped to the soft queen sized bed.

Her room was painted lavender. She snuggled into the cool silk sheets on her bed. Her grip tightened on the fabric and smelt the fresh cloth. Her fingers traced the designs of floral print on the pink blanket. She turned her body from the side to the back and her front facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes so as not to blind herself from the bright light of her ceilings light.

Was it wrong of her to think of another man while she was already engaged? She had only met Aizen Souske once but she felt a little guilty for thinking that Ichigo was cute.

Her heart raced at the thought of him. She clutched her clothed covered chest area. Her dream was happening but she couldn't follow it now that she had promised to marry someone else.

Ever since she was younger, Orihime had dreamed of one day finding her own prince and running away from her life with him. Her sisters had gotten that but she was left alone. It was too late for her to find her dream, she had been waiting too long for it to happen and now it was ripped and tarred into shreds.

A small tear traced down her cheek. She wiped it away with regret of her past before coming here.

When she was nine, Neliel seventeen and Rangiku twenty-eight, Rangiku was pronounced to be engaged to Aizen. Her eldest sister had fought with her father over and over again saying she would not marry him but Barragan would not hear of it. Since the date was not picked till Rangiku was twenty-nine, six months before the due date, Rangiku ran away with Ichimaru Gin and married him. Gin was Aizen's right hand man and he was furious by the news of their betrothal.

About two years later was when Orihime had first laid eyes on Aizen in person. She was eleven and he told her she was beautiful. Her heart had flipped and she blushed telling him thank you. He commented back with…

"Maybe you'll be my princess one day…"

She had turned red and fainted.

Now she was arranged to be his 'princess'. How ironic that he said that and now four years later it was coming true.

The thought of it brought her back to the fact she didn't even know who she was engaged to until Masaki had said it at the dinner table. She had assumed her father sent her here because she was going to meet the son of Kurosaki Isshin and marry him. Oh how wrong she was!

Well, then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being engaged to Aizen. He was handsome and very nice, at least to her when they had first met. When Rangiku had talked about him during the time they were engaged she had said he was the perfect gentlemen. Orihime could only worry if he still was after what had happen. She wondered if he was heartbroken after her sister left and married his best friend.

"Rangiku-nii-chan… what should? They treat me so nice… like a princess. I-I don't like it." She whispered to herself. In all the years she was called a princess, Orihime had denied it. Her father was more of a dictator then a monarch, she didn't deserve the title of princesa in Spain.

Her angel like face pouted as she swung her feet against the bed. "Ah~ I don't know what to do!"

She jumped off the plush bed and walked to the vanity mirror that was set in the room. She removed her hair clips and set them in the small case that Sora had given to her when she was younger. Her fingers lingered on the cold metal box. _Onii-chan…_

Stripped down to her panties now, she walked to her dresser hoping that all of her clothes had been put in their own area's like Yourichi-san said she would do. After moving stuff around she found her pajamas. She slipped on the small shorts and tang-top fast and tried to find her school uniform to put out so she could dress into it when she got up in the morning.

After searching for a few minutes she discovered one big problem.

It wasn't there!

She tugged the clothes out of their organized folded positions in the drawers. Searching for the uniform for about ten minutes she finally gave up. She'd have to go get it from Yoruichi in the morning now! She would once again be walking around in embarrassing clothes in the estate.

"I'll have to walk to the staff room and ask her… Oh no! What if Kurosaki-san is walking through the hallways and sees me in another strange position! He'll think I'm the type of girl who walks around in revealing outfits every single day!" She scrambled under the silk covers of her new bed. They were still cold as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

"_Just sleep Orihime-chan, you won't have nightmares as long as I'm here."_

"_Rangiku-nii-chan, Onii-chan isn't coming back… is he?" she whispered to her older sister. _

"_Orihime-chan…" Neliel (age 15) whispered. She patted her head and hugged her younger sister who was only seven. She'd lost her brother when they went to visit Japan. _

"_I killed Onii-chan!" she cried. Her small fists hit her green haired sister who was trying her best to comfort her. Neliel burst into tears and tried to hold on tighter._

"_You didn't kill Sora-nii Orihime-chan!" Nel cried to her sister. "It wasn't your fault!"_

"_Yes it was! YES IT WAS!" She screamed back. "I killed him Nel-chan!"_

_Rangiku (age 26) embraced both of her younger sisters in a hug with her longer arms. She held in her tears so they wouldn't be frightened. She had to be strong for them. She was the oldest and she would protect them no matter what._

"_Hush now, don't cry," she whispered into both of the smaller girls ears. "No one killed anyone, so hush." She felt Orihime start to shake and more tears fell down her face. "Shhhh, Hime-chan. Don't cry, show me a smile please," she asked. "You too Nel-chan."_

"_Rangiku-nii…" Nel said through her sobs._

"_Oh so dear halcyon days~ Come and find us through the days we wait~" Rangiku sang._

"_We wait for you every day and night, so you'll shine the light down on us~ Bring back those days of laughing~ Bring back those days of sorrow~_

"_My dear halcyon days~"_

"_C-Come back to me oh my dear halcyon," Orihime sang after her sister. She had written this song with Sora. More tears fell down her angelic face. "I didn't ever want to say goodbye my dear halcyon~ You were the center of my universe in this lonely world~ Oh my dear halcyon days~_

"_So now I say goodbye halcyon days, because you'll come to save me some day, my one guardian…" Orihime was cut off by her older sister who was hugging the life out of her._

"_See, do you feel better now?" Rangiku asked her. She nodded her head and tried to smile. "Your beautiful voice brings the sun light back down to earth for us Orihime-chan, you should always sing for those you care for. I bet you'll be a famous singer when you're older."_

_Both younger girl closed there eyes and snuggled together for warmth as they drifted off to sleep._

_Rangiku kissed them both on the top of their heads. She closed the door to their shared room._

"_I'm sorry you two, it's my fault Sora-nii's gone… If I hadn't forced him to take you guys with me to visit Masaki-chan and her husband and children… then he and Orihime-chan would have never gotten into that accident with Masaki's son… I'm so sorry!" She whispered and ran over to the privacy of her room._

Orihime didn't know this but tears where falling down her face while she slept.

.

Sipping her cup of coffee, Yoruichi grunted at the fact today was another day of hell in the Kurosaki estate. She'd have to clean and order the other maids around to get the hell back to work and to stop slacking off on the job. She set the mug down and laid her head down on the white counter top, her dark purple hair spreaded out on the counter. Warm hands snaked around her waist from behind making her shiver.

"Did I wake you up Kisuke," she asked the drowsy looking man. She rested her tan hands on his pale ones. She squeezed them.

"Nope," he said. "I just wanted to see my hot kitty~" he purred out to her. She grinned at him and tore his hands away.

"We can't play right now, we gotta get to the estate you lazy bum."

"Meh~ cant we just call in sick to the head butler and maid," he complained.

"No," she said back heading for their room to look for her clothes. "You dope, we are the head maid and butler!" She took off his big shirt that she had put on and dressed into her outfit. Urahara watched her with pride. He liked how his big shirt didn't feel tight around her luscious curves, instead they were baggy and revealed cleavage at the neck line. She should wear his shirts more often…

He started pouting at her comment and began to look for his own clothes. "Why can't we just change into our uniform instead of getting there then changing?"

She frowned over at him. "You do what you want, I'm not running around town in a maid uniform,' she grumbled. She grabbed for her cell phone to check the time but dropped it on the wooden floor. "Shit…" she cursed.

"Hmm… kitties got claws," Kisuke muttered.

"What was that?" she sneered at him.

"No-Nothing," he yelped and ran out to take a shower.

"That's what I thought," she said and laughed. She grabbed her keys and exited through the front door leaving the blonde man behind.

.

Yoruichi opened the door and let Orihime in who looked flustered in her tiny baby blue night shorts and a crimson tang-top.

"You need something," Yoruichi asked her. She held the staff locker room's door wide open making some of the maids changing yelp and run so passing by butlers couldn't see them in their panties

"Oh… you didn't give me my uniform yesterday…" the beauty said.

The older women looked at her confused but then slapped her four head. "Damn, sorry, I forgot all about that…" she grumbled to the girl. "I'll go get it, just stay right here."

"Ok."

Orihime gripped the bottom of her shorts trying to pull them down a bit. When a bit of her belly showed she pulled them back up. She'd have to go and by a new set of sleeping wear later.

"Here," Yoruichi said. She handed the navy blue set to Orihime and scratched the back of her head. "I think that's all… No wait! I found you a job!"

The princess's eyes widened. "Y-You did?"

"Yea, I think I already gave the address to Ulquiorra, so he'll drive you after school," she said and smiled.

"What's my job?"

She tapped her chin and grinned at the auburn haired girl. "You'll just have to wait till after school, but I think you'll love it." She started to push Orihime out of the room. "Now, go get changed and head for the entrance hall so you can go outside and enter the limo!"

Orihime saw all the butlers' staring at her outfit when she was pushed into the open hallway. She was flushed red and ran the rest of the way to her room without another word. Yoruichi saw the look and walked back into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Maybe I should've let her change in here…" she muttered to herself.

"That would have been smart."

"Shut it and get to work, Lisa!" Yoruichi sneered. She looked back to the door. She smiled and walked away to changer herself.

.

The princess scrambled for her school bag and slammed her door making a dead sprint for the front main entrance hall. Her healed formal brown school shoes surprisingly didn't refuse her condition and let her run. She was thinking about how lucky she was that the little blue man hadn't gotten up yet.

Still running she saw Masaki and stopped to give her a quick greeting then be on her way.

"Good morning Masaki-sama," Orihime said while jogging in place.

"Why good morning Orihime-san," Masaki said and gave a small wave of her hand. She laughed softly at the young girls antics, just like her older sister.

"Oh… I'll see you after work Masaki-sama, right now I have to get to the entrance hall! Bye!" Orihime shouted and ran off.

Masaki giggled. "What a lively child, so unlike my Ichigo though," she said and pouted playfully.

The auburn haired beauty ran for her dear life knowing that Ichigo and his sisters might be mad that she is late. Exiting the house and trotting down the stairs until her feet hurt was beside the point. With only two steps left she-

"Hey, Inoue," Ichigo yelled.

-fell face first into the pavement.

"Shit, Inoue!" He trotted down the steps and came to the concrete spot that Orihime had hit. He squatted down and put his hand on her shoulder to help lift her up. He got to his feet and slowly helped her balance. "You ok? Damn… did you break anything Inoue?"

"N-No I'm j-just fine," she said with the top of her head dripping blood. "See, fit as a fiddle if I say so myself," she waved her arms around to indicate that everything was fine. He frowned at her.

"Inoue, you're bleeding," he grumbled to her as more blood trickled down her angelic face.

"Huh," she asked and touched the spot on her head he was looking at. "Oh you're right… I'll go back inside and see if there is a first aid kit." She headed back up the stairs.

"Inoue there's no need for that," he said as he grabbed her hand and tugged. She fell backwards and he muttered a 'crap' before she fell on top of his muscular form. When he opened his eyes again they were connected with worried gray. He felt a slight pressure on his mid-section and when he tried to get up the pressure pushed him back to the hard concrete.

"I-I think I really did kill Kurosaki-kun now…." Orihime whispered to herself not knowing that Ichigo was awake. He kept his eyes closed so as not to alarm her. She sniffled a little then continued. "Sometimes I want to live five life times, so I won't be stuck in this one…. I want to have my own place and my own life that no one can live but me. I guess I just want to find my own dreams, not the planned out ones like Papa has for me…

"I just want to be normal, well, at least as normal as my life can get… I don't even know why I'm telling you this Kurosaki-san, guess I thought you might understand a little…" she trialed off and didn't continue what she was about to say. He'd thought of her as a shy, clumsy girl without a care in the world. How wrong was he?

He tried to get up again with success this time. He rubbed the back of his head where pain shot through as soon as he touched the spot. He winced and glanced over to Orihime who was in her own little world at the time. "Inoue."

"Eh," she said snapping out of the trance. "Oh, you're awake now Kurosaki-san?"

"Yea," he said and he raised an eyebrow at what she had called him. "Hey Inoue, 'Kurosaki-san' is my father, you can call me by my given name you know."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! We just met and I would find it very rude to do so!" He frowned at her and she smiled back weakly and tried. "Then Kurosaki-kun…"

He sighed. Ichigo would have liked it better with just 'Ichigo' or maybe an 'Ichigo-kun'.

"_Ichi-kun…." _His mind mentally made her say. He blushed at the thought of her calling him that. When he was younger a friend of his mother's would come and her younger sister would call him that. Ichigo quickly turned his head in the direction of their ride to school so she wouldn't see the red tinting his cheeks. He forced the car door open and not bothering to wait for the driver to open it for him. He scooted in to his spot. Both of his sisters had already made it in before the two older teens.

Orihime followed after him shyly and made her way to an empty area on the other side of them. She fidgeted under their stares. Yuzu was the first to notice the gash on her head.

"Oh no, what happen Orihime-chan," she exclaimed while reaching for the first aid kit under the leather seats.

The older girl laughed nervously while pointing at the bloody spot. "Oh this? When I was walking down the stairs Kurosaki-kun surprised me and I tripped down the last few steps-"

"Onii-chan did what!" Yuzu gasped and sent daggered glares to her older brother.

"N-No it wasn't Kurosaki-kun's fault, I'm the one who tripped!"

"You didn't attack her while she was down, right?" Karin asked. She folded her arms across her chest.

Ichigo on the other hand, had reached for the now discharged medical kit to look for an ice pack for his still hurt head from earlier. He hadn't heard a word she'd said so he answered with a "Yes?"

With that one word she punched him on the arm. "You sick pervert," she muttered under her breath as he dropped the ice pack and reached for his bruised arm. "Goat-chin was right, you do need porn magazines to tame you from these hormones."

"Don't say that Karin-chan," Yuzu cried. "Onii-chan won't need that!"

"Yet," Karin added. "Next thing you know, he'll be having Orihime-chan up in his bed rooms and they'll be doing the 'dirty'."

Yuzu covered her ears. "No~ I don't want to hear any more!"

"Eh?" Orhime panicked.

"Dammit Karin, would you quit saying that! I'm right here next to you for God's sake," Ichigo yelled.

"Knowing what a closet pervert Ichi-nii is, I bet he had an orgasm-"

Yuzu covered her sister's mouth with her hand. She gave the death glare at her making the black haired girl shiver. "Don't say any more Karin-chan," she whispered.

A cold sweat went down Ichigo's back although his sister's anger was not directed to him. She had inherited their mother's wrath it would seem…

The rest of the car ride was silent as Yuzu tended to Orihime's flesh wound.

.

The orange top sat in his seat located in his home room. He had wanted to walk Orihime around but she had gone off to the main office for her class schedule papers. He rested his elbow on the desk and put his chin to his hand. He scowled at the chalkboard in deep thought. Next to him, Renji watched his spaced out expression.

The tattooed red head waved a hand in front of his face with little response. That ticked him off. Renji frowned at him and went off to find the others before class started.

Opening the sliding doors, Renji saw Tatsuki talking with Nemu. Although he had thought once before that the tomboy considered her an enemy for some reason, he still went off to talk to them.

"Yo, Arisawa," he called. Said girl turned around and glared at him. She turned back and continued to talk with Nemu. He knew the game, and he was going to play it. "Arisawa! Hey, hey, hey Arisawa! HEY!" He screamed, his hands cupped around his mouth to make it sound louder.

"One moment please," Tatsuki said while trying to fake a smile for the Kurotsuchi girl. She turned around and ran over to the red headed male. He was laughing at her red face. She kicked him in the side. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She pulled him up by the collar, her fist curled up at the side getting ready for a punch.

"Oh nothing" he said. She lowered him down to the wooden floor. He chuckled at her still red face. She tightened her fist more. "Just wanted to say hello," he joked.

"Well hey, you ass," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to the Kurotsuchi girl."

"And why, if I may ask, are you talking to her?"

"Personal reasons," she answered. She walked away without any other explanation leaving Renji to only wonder what their conversation was about.

.

Rukia walked into the school building without a simple wave goodbye to her driver. She had to at least make sure that there was no one waiting for her, like Renji. She had known that baboon for most of her life so it was strange that he wasn't there waiting for her at the front gates of her house like always, hell, he wasn't even waiting at the front of the school for her!

She frowned and kicked a lone pebbled hard. There was a point in her life when she thought that she and Renji could be together. It was at that point when their friendship started to go south too. It wasn't because they were seeing each other, but because she was becoming extremely jealous any time a person of the female species came in a twenty foot radius of him. She grew tired of it and decides maybe she could force herself to like another. That is where Ichigo comes in, though she gags at the thought of liking the punk.

She wasn't going to fall in love with him! She just couldn't do that to him! Why did life have to be so hard for her? Damn, she didn't even like drama… so why was she the one stuck in it and causing it?

She sighed and placed her head against the school's hallway wall. Passing by student would stare and whisper to each other about her actions not knowing of the pain she was in at the moment. She slammed her head into the thick wall not caring that it may cause bruising. She opened her purple eyes and turned around to lean on the wall and sigh. She could really use a coffee right about now.

As she pushed herself off the wall and started to walk to class, a figure with orange hair skipped ahead of her. The girl was humming while she danced to her own rhythm. The shorter petite girl shook her head and walked on, new kids were always loco in the head.

After walking the stair she saw Tatsuki heading for their class. She waved her hand up to say hello to the other girl.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Rukia called and smiled. She ran over to the girl.

"Yo, Kuchiki," Tatsuki said back as she came over to her. She rested her hands on the side of her hips. Her sharp figure said she was the top of their karate team. "You staying after school for the boys soccer practice today?"

"Yea, Renji called me yesterday and told me," her arms went across her small chest as she said this. "I guess I have no other choice since I was half asleep and told him I'd be there."

Tatsuki chuckled. "He called you that late?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm use to it by now. Besides, if my brother ever found out about it, he'd get angry. I already tell him everything, so I can keep at least one secret from him."

"Well aren't you Nii-san's little angel," Tatsuki teased.

"Am not!" Rukia laughed.

"So you say…" Tatsuki smirked. They both stopped conversing when the same girl Rukia had seen earlier passed by, she was still skipping. Her auburn hair swished passed them and she continued without stopping. "Who do you think that is, a new student?"

"Probably," Rukia yawned. She frowned at the student's curvy form. "Wanna bet that Mihana will be bugging her about the boob job?"

Tatsuki laughed. "No need to bet, I know she will."

"Your right,' Rukia continued as Tatsuki walked off into the class room. She wasn't listening to Rukia as she ranted on. "With a fake body like that, they'll never leave her alone…"

.

Her hair was swishing along with her movements. She paid no attention to wondering eye of the males, she only looked forward to her future. Her search for the office was not very close to its peak sadly, but at least she was trying to find it on her own. Orihime was just too shy to ask anyone.

She bit her bottom lip hard. Darn her shyness at a time like this. She spotted the stairs and walked down them. At the mid-section to the first floor she stopped and saw a window. She smiled widely and over went to it. She saw the sun light hit the outside trees. They were a bright green. The small breeze pushed them along causing her to sigh at their beauty. If only she had her note book she could write a new-

"Are you lost?" a voice asked her. She turned around and saw a man with pitch black spiky hair. He had three scar lines on the right side of his face and on his left, a sixty-nine. His black eyes looked her over and he smiled at her lightly. He wore the school uniform with the shirt untucked, no tie, and the white shirt unbuttoned.

"Oh… Y-Yes, I'm new here…" she trialed off and blushed. She hated being so shy but she just couldn't help it.

"Yea, seems like it," he chuckled and she blushed more. "Know what class?"

She stared but then jumped up reaching for her skirt pocket. "No, I was actually looking for the office," she said. Orihime tugged on the end of her skirt nervously as he walked down the stares. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" She stared at him in thought. What did he mean? Then it hit her like a brick wall. "Oh, of course!" she ran down the steps to catch up with him. "Sorry, I didn't know what you meant by that…" she apologized.

He chuckled again. "It's fine, no harm done. By the way, before I forget, what's your name?"

"It's Inoue Orihime," she said smiling up to him.

He stopped walking causing her to bump into his back. She rubbed her bruised nose softly. He turned around and bowed to her and lifted his arms to their right.

"Here is our humble office your majesty," he joked. She giggled. He opened the door leading her in. "Got to get to class or my teacher is going to kill me…"

"It was nice meeting you… Um…"

"Hisagi Shuhei," he said and waved. "Well, I better get back to the dictator, see ya!" He ran off as she waved to him.

_Dictator…_

_Dicta…_

_Dic…_

_Hope our dictator of a father dies along with our brother!_

"_I hate that man!" Rangiku yelled to her younger sister. "I fucking hate him! I hope he dies a slow painful death!"_

"_Rangiku-nii, you don't mean that about Papa!" Neliel yelled back_

"_Oh yes I do Nel-chan! Damn man thinks he's the king of this freakin' world! The stupid dictator!"_

"_Please, Rangiku-nii! You'll wake up Hime-chan!"_

"_Let her wake up! She should know about that damn devil of a man she clings to!" She shouted back. "He won't let me be with the one I love, he wants me to marry some rich stranger off the streets!"_

_Outside of the door stood a small girl with a glass case in her hands, inside that case was a pair of blue hair pins. She ran from the door crying. _

"_Hope our dictator of a father dies along with our brother!" was the last thing she heard as she ran to the protective arms of her friends, Nana-chan and Ulquiorra-kun._

She walked the rest of the way into the office to ask for her class room schedule.

_Nana-chan, _Orihime thought. _Where are you?_

.

.

.

.

_to be continued..._

_chapter three: futbal y la princesa_

_**note.** _ha! in your face father! i can speak spanish! I like to say I am no longer the family reject! Now to conquier spicy food...

Tis' time for credit to my lovely reviews! ramble ramble, ramble... lol

You guys rock and I love you! *Hugz* Thank you! And also to those who are following and faving! Gracias!

R&R?

"..."

no?

"..."

Ya... I'm lazy too~ XD

~Turtle-chan out~ 12-29-10 See you next year!


End file.
